


If My Hand Doth Offend

by lielabell



Series: Fics I'm Never Going to Finish [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Meta, Not!Fic, Notes, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Plotting, courtship rituals, thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a text.  Or, more accurately, it starts with an event showing up on Stiles's Google Calendar ominously titled "Prep for Courting-Date: Alpha Male, 28, 6' 0"/185 lbs." It was ominous because A: Stiles hasn't been on a courting-date with anyone other than Danny for his last four heat-cycles and B: because Deaton has never scheduled a "prep" meeting once in the three years he's been Stiles's matchmaker. So, of course, Stiles texts Deaton to see what is up.  Deaton's reply is short and to the point.  Stiles will be at this prep meeting.  And he will go on this date.  No ifs, ands, or buts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts with a text. Or, more accurately, it starts with an event showing up on Stiles's Google Calendar ominously titled "Prep for Courting-Date: Alpha Male, 28, 6' 0"/185 lbs." It was ominous because A: Stiles hasn't been on a courting-date with anyone other than Danny for his last four heat-cycles and B: because Deaton has never scheduled a "prep" meeting once in the three years he's been Stiles's matchmaker. So, of course, Stiles texts Deaton to see what is up. Deaton's reply is short and to the point. Stiles will be at this prep meeting. And he will go on this date. No ifs, ands, or buts.

That ominous feeling? Yeah, it just grow.

*

"Derek Hale?" Stiles goggles at Deaton, his mouth falling open in stunned disbelief. "You're shitting me. Tell me you are shitting me. No way, no how, Derek freaking Hale is interested in courting me."

Deaton shuffles the papers in front of him, his lips twitching up. "I am not, as you say, shitting you, Stiles. Derek Hale has expressed an interest in meeting with you. Should this meeting go well, and I have no reason to doubt that it will, he is interested in signing a contract to court you during the two month period proceeding your next heat-cycle." Deaton turns towards his computer and pulls up and elaborate spreadsheet. His fingers fly across the keyboard, and Stiles's sub-tab pops up on the screen. "Which should be the first week of July, unless your last check up indicated anything otherwise?"

He glances at Stiles who just shakes his head. 

"Right. So, then, let's pull up your courtship plan and see what openings you have." He clicks and clacks some more on the keyboard, then smiles and half turns the screen towards Stiles, giving him a better view of the three month calendar. "It looks like you've got standing dates with Danny for every Wednesday and Friday leading up to your heat-cycle, but everything else is wide open."

Stiles frowns. "Well, not wide open. I have B-Movie Night with Scott on alternating Saturdays and Not-My-Alpha time with Allison and Lydia the first Thursday of the month. Um, and I think I told Isaac that I would help him with refining his scent on the 14th of June, not that there is really anything I can do for him there. But the guy asked and he's such a kicked puppy. I couldn't say no."

"Hum," Deaton quickly updates the calendar and then gives Stiles a smile. "Alright. Anything else?"

Stiles shifts in his seat, brow furrowed as he thinks. "Um, not that I can recall."

"Good." Deaton taps his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it looks like you've got all of your Sundays free. We can offer that to him, as a start."

"As a start?" Stiles makes a face. "Look, I get that you have to say yes to this. It's _Derek Hale_. There's no way either of us could say no. But," he lifts a shoulder. "Let’s be honest, we both know I'm not going to pick him. Danny's my heat-partner. Has been for my last four cycles. I'm really, really comfortable with him and I just don't see that changing. Not unless Derek smells like Christmas and blueberry muffins and the ocean all rolled into one or something."

Deaton pushes back in his chair, that thoughtful look still in place. "Derek Hale is a fine specimen of an Alpha, Stiles. He's a successful businessman, very charming I'm told, and he knows how to treat an Omega. While you happen to be very comfortable with Danny, it is not out of the realm of possibility that you will find Derek to be a more suitable match."

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, right. Sure. Me and Derek Hale. GQ’s Sexiest Alpha Alive for the last four years running. I can totally see that working out." He skims a hand over his head and sighs. "If it were up to me I wouldn't even meet with the guy. I’m sure we have nothing in common. And I’m definitely not the type of Omega he typically has on his arm. Even if we did and I was, it just so happens that I _like_ Danny. A lot. He's," Stiles gives a dreamy sigh. 

"Yes." Deaton clears his throat. "I know how you feel about him. I do read over your post-heat interviews, you know." 

Stiles flushes. "Right, um. Yeah. Okay. So, moving on." He gestures to the calendar. "First Sunday in May then? For our meet and greet?" 

Deaton turns back to the computer. "He requested to meet with you as soon as possible."

"Dude, that _is_ as soon as possible."

Deaton raises an eyebrow. "The first Sunday in May is over two weeks away, Stiles. You and I both know that you aren't doing anything noteworthy between now and then. So how about I schedule something for this coming Saturday? Coffee at LaPen's? I know you love their lemon bars."

Stiles hedges a bit, claiming that he isn't fully recovered from his heat, though they both know that is a lie. In the end he agrees because, really, it's _Derek Hale_ and there's nothing else he can do. 

At least he'll be getting lemon bars out of it, though.

*

Stiles knows how these meet and greets go, even though he's only done a handful of them. He's never really been a stickler for adhering to custom-- and meet and greets are nothing but outdated social customs wrapped up in a bow-- but Derek Hale apparently is, so yeah. Meet and greet. Complete with uncomfortable outfit, overpriced meeting gift and two witnesses observing everything from a respectable distance. Yippie. 

He sighs as he squirms in his seat, trying once again to find a subject that Derek will actually have an opinion on. _Derek_. How ridiculous is that? Him calling _Derek Hale_ by his first name? Which he’s only doing because Derek all but bit his head off when Stiles tried out “Mr. Hale” for size. 

How is this even his life right now?

Anyway, back to making awkward small talk. Stiles clears his throat and slaps a hopefully-not-pained grin on his face. "So, uh, Derek," the older man fixes him with a hard stare, his lips a turned slightly downward and Stiles's words dies in his throat.

Derek stares at him a little longer, then lets out a frustrated huff. "Yes?"

Stiles jumps, then opens his mouth and says the first thing that comes to mind. "Heat suppressants? Wave of the future or passing fad?" 

Derek's eyes flash red, never a good thing, and he growls. "Dangerous," he grits out, his hands balling into fist. 

"Right, yes. Can even be deadly, I've heard, but the latest science seems to be pointing to there being," Stiles’s words trail off as Derek growls again. "Right, not happy with the heat suppressants. Got it. Moving on now, so you can stop doing that thing you are doing with your face. Yeah, that. Right there? That thing that makes me feel like you are contemplating doing me bodily harm?" Stiles lets out a nervous laugh. "Wow. This is going great." He shakes his head. "Look, Derek, I don't know why Deaton thought that we would be a good match. I tried to tell him that we wouldn't hit it off, but he insisted. So here we are, giving it a go, and, honestly, I'm not feeling it. I really," he shakes his head again. "You are gorgeous. And you smell," he leans forward and takes a deep breath, rolling the Alpha's musky scent across his tongue, "god, you smell like Omega wet dream. Not gonna lie. But," he shrugs. "You're just not doing it for me. So how about we just prevent a whole lot of awkward and decide not to sign a courting contract, alright?" He gives Derek a hopefully smile. Derek does not smile back. 

"No."

Stiles blinks at him. "No?"

"No." Derek reaches across the table and runs a finger across the back of Stiles's hand, which earns him a warning growl from one of their observers. 

Stiles shivers despite himself and pulls his hand back, clutching it to his chest protectively. "Hey now, no touchy. This is a meet and greet only, big guy. You know the rules."

Derek makes a frustrated sound. "We are compatible," he says, like that answers everything. 

"What?" Stiles frowns at him. "That? The shiver thing? Totally fear."

Derek's eyes flash red again as he leans forward, sucking in a deep breath. "That's not fear coloring your scent," he says and, damn it, he's right. 

Stiles sighs. "Alright, alright. You're hot. I think I might have already covered that? And, sweet baby Jesus, the way you smell-- like something I just want to rub myself all over-- but, dude. Personality wise, I just don't see us clicking."

"I'm not asking to be your mate," Derek snaps. "I'm asking you to let me court you. Let me take you on dates, feed you, shower you with affection, and show you how very compatible we are. And, when your heat comes, let me be the one you pick to partner you. We would be amazing together, Stiles. I know we would be."

"Yeah, I'm sure we would be. You've got a reputation, after all." Stiles bites his lower lip, rubs at the side of his neck with his hand. "I," he sighs. "I'm going to be honest here, Derek. I'm really happy with my current heat-partner. He's not as built as you, or as rich, or as famous. And he doesn't smell as good either. But I like him. He's, we," Stiles blushes, and stares down at his empty cup. "I really like him, alright? And odds are, no matter how much you lay it on, I'm not going to pick you. So, I mean, if you want to court me. Fine. Go ahead. I won't say no to fancy dinner and nights on the town and gifts I don't need but really enjoy getting. Just, be realistic with yourself about how this is all going to shake down. Make sure you sign a contract or two with some other Omegas. I don't want to see you end up in a fix because of me, okay?"

Derek snorts. "Trust me, that won't happen."

Stiles laughs. "Right. Look at who I'm talking to. Derek freaking Hale. Of the West Coast Hales. Multi-millionaire playboy with a body like a Greek God and a cock to match, if your last Omega is to be believed. Of course _you_ won't end up in a fix."

"That's not what I--"

Stiles cuts him off with a wave of a hand. "Whatever, no big deal. Contact Deaton. He'll work out the details of the contract with you and then pass it on to me when it's ready to be signed." He pushes back his chair and glances over at his witnesses. "I'm done here."

"Stiles," Derek's up and around the table, coming towards Stiles with that unhappy look on his face and Stiles can't help but back away. And, because he's Stiles, he trips over his own to feet and falls down hard, sprawling out on his ass for all the world to see. 

Derek lets out a pained sound as he offers out his hand to help Stiles up. 

"No touching, remember?" Stiles snaps at him, his face hot with embarrassment. He scrambles back to his feet while Derek stares at him like he's some sort of fascinating bug. "It's been real," he says, ducking his head to avoid Derek's eyes, then he motions frantically to his witnesses and heads for the door. 

* 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Stiles yelps, tossing the handful of papers he was reading through onto the floor before throwing himself dramatically onto the couch.

Scott glances up from the video game he's playing, a concerned look on his face. "You alright?"

"No, I am not alright." Stiles makes a sound like he is dying and then buries his face in a pillow. "Derek fucking Hale," he tells it, "is made of fucking crazy and can fucking jump his fine ass off a bridge for all I care."

Scott pauses his game and turns so that he is facing Stiles. "Problem with your contract?"

"Uh, yeah."

Scott makes a displeased sound. "Is that fucker trying to short you? Because he's got more money than god and that's just not right."

Stiles shakes his head, pressing his face deeper into the pillow, breathing in the sharp Omega tang of Scott's scent flavored nicely with the almost floral Alpha scent of Allison. "No, god, he's actually offering twice what Danny gives me, should I chose him for my partner. Plus all the standard amounts should an unexpected pregnancy occur, along with full recognition of my legal rights to the child as the Omega parent, which you know most Alphas refuse to do even for their mates. And, god, the amount of money he wants to throw at me in the form of gifts is ridiculous, Scott. Nothing on his list of offerings is less than a grand."

"So," Scott rests his chin on his hand. "I'm not seeing what the problem is here. I mean, unless his gifts are as shitty as they are expensive. But even then, just trade them in for market value. Sure, it's frowned upon to return your courtship gifts, but everyone does it anyway."

Stiles snorts. "Like you've ever given any of Allison's courtship gifts away."

Scott gives him a horrified look. "Allison is my mate! I would never give anything she gave me away. I don't care how much I might hate it."

"Uh huh. And I'm not giving away anything Derek gives me either. Because it's not kosher." He waves a hand. "Anyway, not important." He rolls onto his side, snuggling into the pillow. "He wants me to sign an exclusive agreement to attend all Courting Events with him. And, on top of that, he wants to see me no less than three times a week. _Three times_ , Scott. I don't do that for Danny and he's been courting me faithfully since my first heat. I," Stiles scowls. "It's just asking a lot, don't you think?"

Scott nods reluctantly. "But he's offering twice what Danny is? If you pick him, I mean?"

"Yeah. But I’m not going to pick him."

Scott turns back to his game with a sigh. “Then why are we even talking about this? Dude, you know the deal. Just, you know, go with the flow.”

"Go with the flow?" Stiles repeats, incredulous.

"Yeah." Scott lets out a grunt as he dodges an opponent on the screen. "You know, let him buy you dinner and shit and tell you how lovely your skin looks in the moonlight or whatever. Then pick Danny, same as you always do. And then just keep doing that until he gets the hint. They always get the hint, in the end. I mean, you remember how hard Greenberg was courting me, right? Dude had a massive stiffy for me. It took forever for him to get it into his head that it was never going to happen. But, he did. Eventually, anyway. And, hell, it didn't hurt me any to have him heaping food and gifts on me. Just like it won't hurt you to have freaking Derek Hale doing the same for you. Hell, it might even get Danny off his duff already. Seriously, you two have been doing the exclusive thing forever and he's still dragging his feet on popping the mate question. Not cool, dude. Not cool at all."

Stiles flushes and lets out a groan. "Not you too, man. Seriously? I get that enough from my father. I don't need you harping on me either."

Scott lifts a shoulder. "I call it as I see it. Danny's damn lucky to have you. That's an outright fact. You guys are great together, really, really great. And not just in a 'oh yeah, this heat is going to _rock_ ' kind of way either. The two of you just work, you know? And yet, somehow, he still hasn't asked you to be his mate. Which is ass. I don't care what you say about not being ready to commit yet, it's still ass. Dude could at least be hinting round, if you've really not ready or whatever." Scott shrugs again. "So yeah. Maybe having someone like Derek Hale sniffing around you will give him the boot in the ass he so clearly needs."

"Dude." Stiles tosses the pillow he was cuddling at the back of Scott's head, laughing a little at the yelp Scott lets out when it hits him. "Danny's not dragging his feet, you jackass. He's respecting me and my right to not settle down until I'm good and ready. You know that once the mates line is crossed, you can never go back. Bonding is for life. And, yeah, Danny is awesome and amazing and wonderful, but I'm not ready. End of story."

"Whatever." Scott tucks the pillow behind his back one handed. "I still don't see what the problem is with Danny having a little competition."

Stiles opens his mouth, then snaps it back shut again because Scott is right. Sure, the thought of spending all that time one-on-one with Derek sort of makes Stiles's skin itch, but signing the courting contract is not the same as signing a heat contract. And maybe there is something to the whole Danny-dragging-his-feet thing. Because, yeah, Stiles did say that he wasn't ready to settle down and all, but he said that two years ago and there's been no hint of revisiting the subject since. So, yeah.

He lets out a sigh as he bends down to scoop up the spilled papers. "Fine," he says in a very, very put upon tone. "I'll sign the stupid papers and go on the stupid dates and sit with stupid Derek Hale in stupid silence. But I think it's stupid."

"Yeah," Scott says dryly, "I can tell." 

*

Stiles doesn’t tell Danny until the last possible moment. It’s not that he’s hiding it or anything, he just... wants to tell him face to face. And, unfortunately for Danny, they don’t actually have any face to face time scheduled until it is t-minus six days until the start of the heat cycle. But that’s still plenty of time for Danny to find another Omega to contract with. Not that he needs to or anything, because Stiles is going to be picking him for his heat partner. 

But still, common courtesy says that If he is going to be courted by more than one Alpha, then he needs to inform them of it, so that they aren’t left hanging when heat time comes and he’s not at hand. So here he is, sitting across the table from Danny, fidgeting in his seat like he hasn’t since his first heat cycle because he has to fess up already.

Danny gives him one of his killer smiles, flashing a dimple and everything, as he reaches across the table to brush his fingers over the back of Stiles’s hand. “You alright?” he asks as he pulls his hand back.

Stiles flushes, ducking his head. Technically that sort of contact is a no-no outside of the heat-cycle, what with them being an unbonded pair, but no one is around to see and Stiles doesn’t mind even if there were. He and Danny are solid enough for a little out of bounds touching.

“Stiles?” Danny prompts, sounding concerned and Stiles bites his bottom lip, nodding. 

“I’m,” he clears his throat, feeling slightly panicky. What if Danny reacts badly to this? It’s not completely out of the realm of possibility. Sure, Danny’s never been uber territorial about him, but that doesn’t mean that it couldn’t happen. 

Danny lets out a sigh. “Stiles, please, I can see that you have something to say. Just tell me, alright? I’m sure it’s not as big of a deal as you are making it out to be.” He flashes that smile again and Stiles can’t help but smile in response. 

“I, uh,” he licks his bottom lip. “Okay, alright, so I might have signed a contract with some other Alpha for my next heat-cycle but it was totally under duress. Well, not for real duress but sort of duress because Deaton was all ‘you must sign the contract’ and all and I didn’t really have a reason not to and I didn’t want to get Deaton into trouble, not that there would have been trouble or anything except that Derek seems like the type to get pissy when he doesn’t get what he wants and I happened to be what he wants and what the hell is even up with that?” he flails his arms wildly as he finishes, giving Danny an expectant look.

Danny’s brow furrows and he’s got that what-are-you-even-on-about-Stiles look on his face and Stiles can’t help but let out a groan of frustration. He tugs at his hair, which doesn’t really do anything because it’s too short to tug at properly, and tries again.

“I mean, it’s _Derek Hale_. You can’t really say no to him, right? But I’m going to. Say no, that is. Because I’m not going to just roll over and submit. No way, no how. I’m Stiles. Stiles doesn’t submit to anyone. Well, except you, Danny, because you are awesome. And I like you. A lot. So, you know, don’t worry. Because I’m going to be picking you. Even if he is Derek Hale and he does look like sex on a stick.” He snorts. “Conceited bastard. Or, at least, I think he is. More like snarly-perpetually-pissed-off-faced bastard, really. What is even up with his eyebrows?”

He glances at Danny helplessly, like Danny should be able to answer that for him, but all he gets in return is a slightly dazed look. Stiles runs a hand down his face and lifts a shoulder. “Would it help if I said that you are way more my type?”

“Yes,” Danny replies indulgently. “Of course that helps.”

“I really didn’t want to sign the contract,” Stiles says, because it’s the truth. “But I couldn’t come up with a valid reason not to.”

Danny makes an understanding noise. “You’re worried that I’ll be upset, aren’t you?” he asks and Stiles nods in response. Danny gives him a fond look. “Don’t be.”

And just like that the tension leaves Stiles. Because... it’s _Danny_. And if Danny says he doesn’t have a problem with it, then Stiles’s doesn’t have one either. He glances around the restaurant right quick, then takes a deep breath and reaches out, his fingers barely touching Danny’s arm before he yanks them back. 

“I’m glad we’re good,” he says, a blush staining his cheeks at his bold behavior. 

Danny lets out a huff of air, his eyes dark and smoldering. “I’m glad too,” he says, then he picks up his menu and clears his throat. “Same thing you always get?” he asks, and Stiles just nods, slumping back into the soft cushion of the booth, the tension of the last few weeks draining away as if it had never been there to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People had asked about Derek's side of things, and I do have this small snippet written that I can share. I also have detailed notes about what the plot of the fic as well as the world building I had planned on using. If people are interested in that, please let me know in the comments.

Derek has done his fair share of courting before. He knows the rules, knows exactly how the game is played, and, for the most part, he’s never had a problem adhering to them. But this time... Well, this time things are different. This time Derek wants to toss the whole damn rulebook out the window. Because this time he’s courting _Stiles_.

Stiles isn’t just some random Omega that Derek has caught the scent of, no matter what Derek’s people might say about it. Stiles is the one. 

The only one that Derek has ever had an interest in, if Derek's honest. 

He's been on Derek's list since before he even presented, back when his scent was the flat non-smell of childhood. Not that Derek was interested in him back then, at least not in the way that Alphas are interested in Omegas or even the passing Beta. But the boy had had spark, a bright light in his eye that caught Derek's attention when he toured his hometown, made him lean in close when the kid talked. Derek hadn't forgotten him either, the way he tended to forget anyone who wasn't directly involved in his life. No, the memory of Stiles had lingered on, and the next time Derek visited his hometown, which his PR people insisted happen at least once a year, Derek made a point of hunting Stiles out again. Stiles had been just as vibrant and engrossing that second time as he was the first and by the end of his visit, Derek had made up his mind. Stiles would be his, one way or another. He just had to wait for the kid to grow up a little, let him get a taste of life, before making his move. 

It had seemed like a sensible plan at the time, letting the kid grow into himself before making his move, but now... now Derek's not so sure.


	3. Detailed notes and world building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here are my notes on plotting and world building. To give credit where credit is due, the basic core of the rules this omegaverse runs on are taken from fresne, who gave me permission to play in her omegaverse sandbox. OMG GO READ ALL HER FICS. They are AMAZING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, these are raw notes. Please don't take offence is something is discussed in a slightly less than sensitive way. 
> 
> Also: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ASK ME IF MY FEELINGS ON KNOTTING AND HEAT AND MPREG HAVE CHANGED IN THE LAST YEAR. BECAUSE OMG THEY HAVE CHANGED. Give me all the scary shaped penises in the world please. And the mpreg. I'M DOWN.

Okay, so here is a MASSIVE dump of the plotting I did today. 

 

Omegaverse Rules:

Here are specifics on how this version of Omegaverse works.

1) There are women and men.  
2) Children don’t have an expressed Alpha/Beta/Omega gender. They also, smell like children. i.e., non-sexual.  
3) At puberty depending on a number of factors, teenagers present a "gender": Omega (f/mpreg), Alpha (knot), Beta (sterile).  
4) This results in 6 variations, plus a minor percentage that never presents.  
5) What “gender” is Presented at puberty depends on,  
a) how much food is available and number of reproductive people are in the immediate population (pheromones). i.e., biology skewes to what can be supported.  
b) People have the genetic predisposition to either be AlphaBeta, or OmegaBeta.  
6) Omegas go into heat based availability of food..  
7) In it takes a village to raise a child sort of way, in the past Omegas had the babies, Beta’s took care of them. Alpha’s faffed off to do whatever. 

 

Lielabell  
10:55 AM (5 hours ago)

to Queenitsy   
AHAHAHA now all I can think of is Stiles being Derek's escort and Derek being all >: l about it and Stiles being like "... Well that was awkward. Too bad the sex was so good because I'm never seeing him again" but then he keeps ending up as Derek's escort and is all "really? This guy hates me. Um, I guess everyone else was busy or something..." And it just keeps happening and yeah, the sex is AMAZING but everything else is awkward as hell and finally he asks his boss what is up and it turns out Derek's asking for him. Has always been asking for him, since day one. Came to their operation JUST for Stiles. Because Derek saw him at an event and had a creeper crush and yeah. I might want to write that like whoa. And it might have Alpha/Omega dynamics. Because... Reasons.

Also, this is SO not what I am supposed to be doing on my phone during Demand Leveling. Ahahahahaha. I'm a grown up for reals.

Lielabell  
12:33 PM (3 hours ago)

to Cymbalism  
I'm mainly throwing in the Alpha/Omega because I don't like Stiles as a boywhore in the regular world BUT I could see him being willing to be one if he were an omega because omegas need someone to go through their heats with them and alphas need omegas in order to function without freaking out and I would see Stiles being much more... willing to be with someone for money if it was a basic survival thing and if it was... idk... something that was culturally accepted for omegas to do. Like... I don't know. Am I crazy here? 

Like, if there are centers for unmated alphas and omegas and everyone is checked out health wise and background wise and it all is based on who is compatable and so the alphas sort of court the omegas and take them to parties and dinners and get to know them in hopes that they will be picked for the omega's partner during their heat. And Stiles is all "well, I'm an omega and he's an alpha and yeah, the sex was amazing, but he's... I mean... I think he's cool and awesome and all but he sort of looked like he wanted to rip my throat out the whole night and growled a lot and I'm sure I'm not the omega he is going to want to court" but then they keep going on not!dates and he's confused and thinks that maybe Derek is casting a wide net and so he goes to the head boss person and is all "so... Derek Hale. What's up with that?" and that's when he finds out that Derek came to their house JUST for him and asked ONLY about him and REFUSED to be introduced to any other omegas at all. 

Um... Yes/yes?

Also: LOVE YOU IDEAS ABOUT THE WALL SEX and also about why Derek is broken and can't smile at Stiles and is worried that if he shows Stiles how much he is into him (HINT: Derek wants to mate him and breed him and have a FAMILY with him) that Stiles will laugh and be all "dude, you think I want to have a family with you? Yeah, no." So he PINES because pining is my new favorite thing. :DDD

 

Lielabell  
12:40 PM (3 hours ago)

to Cymbalism  
Important note: There would be NO mpreg happening in my fic. Just... thoughts about it and talking about it. But it WOULDN"T happen in what I write because. Ew. I'm not writing about pregnancy in fics EVER

******

One thread to rule them all

Or something. :D

Okay, so Cymbalism's BRILLIANT ideas are the following:

1\. I like your whore-y version of alpha/omega more than I like alpha/omega things ever. Your version is all nice and clean and appropriately disease-free, which is nice, and presumably doesn't include severe feminization of the omega character. ALL PLUSES. And there's that hot needy sex on demand thing, which has all kinds of delicious f*ck-or-die trope overtones. *ahem*

2\. THANK GOD NO MPREG OK GOOD. (10 points if you manage not to even bring it up, but that's maybe not fair because my pregnancy squick is like gigantic and it's not like this is a fic you're writing for me, so whatever.)

3\. I want to see the moment Stiles makes Derek crack. By which I mean the hot sexy moment where he finally breaks and isn't Mr. Stoic Orgasm anymore, but also the adorable moment he cracks a smile and Stiles' heart MELTS.

To which I say:

1\. YES YES YES. Exactly. There is none of the terrible, terrible non-con crap that typically happens in the Omegaverse and people are... well... they have a way of dealing with these things that doesn't involve omegas being sold to the highest bidder. But, because it is Omegaverse, there are still tons of MUST MATE NOW moments and hot hot hot wallsex going on. :D

2\. Ahahahaha. I can't promise that Derek won't start babbling about claiming and mating and breeding while they are going through Stiles's heat, but Stiles will be on BC and while brush it all off as typical alpha talk. Because that's how alphas get. (PS: yes, that is how alphas get when they want you for their MATE. When they just want to get off, it's all about taking it and loving it and begging for it, NOT BABIES AND MATES AND FAMILIES. Silly, silly Stiles.) 

3\. Stiles is going to be in total love with Derek by the end of this. Like, super, super in love to the point where he doesn't know if he can go through another heat cycle with him because it's starting to mess with his emotions and mean a little too much and not having him be anything but a heat partner is starting to hurt and so he starts pulling back and refusing to go on courting-dates with Derek and Derek starts to freak out because NO. He's not ready to lose Stiles just yet. Cue ANGST and PINING

And Queenitsy said:

Now my question is: alphas court omegas and omegas make the final choice? So an omega can only end up with an alpha that expresses interest, but alphas can only end up with an omega that accepts the interest? So Stiles doesn't realize he's actually being courted and Derek is all grumpy that Stiles doesn't seem to be accepting him. :D y/n? (Also, because WOOING. It is a thing I love as well.)

Yes! Alphas court omegas and omegas have the final say. And it's not a one time deal. All unmated omegas are courted by any number of unmated alphas in the period leading up to their heat cycles and can pick whichever one they prefer. because there are more alphas than omegas, alphas tend to court two or three omegas at a time. Because that just makes sense. And, typically, if an alpha is interested in mating, he/she says so from the start. Or at least they say so as soon as they know that is what they want. Which is why Stiles never clues in to the fact that Derek wants to be more than just his heat partner. Because Derek never says anything. And he never says anything because he's convinced that Stiles will be all "okay... no" and then cut off all contact because... awkward. So... yeah. 

There is pining. Lots and lots of pining. And then Stiles starts having feelings and pulls back from Derek and Derek freaks out and, idk, crosses some line by showing up while Stiles is on a courting-date with another alpha and Stiles is like "WTF is wrong with you??? NOT COOL" and refuses to see him and Derek is SO SAD AND LONELY and then stuff happens... and feelings are confessed and they have lots of aggressive hot sex and live happily ever after.

(Mating is for life except in extreme cases) 

What do you lovely ladies think?????

Queenitsy   
6/22/12

to me, Cymbalism   
CAN THAT OTHER ALPHA BE DANNY???

... by which I mean, yes, all of this. :DDDDDDDD

 

Cymbalism   
6/22/12

to Queenitsy, me   
OTHER ALPHA IS DANNY FTW.

Oh my god it's all so Victorian with the rules and the courting and the this now that please yes no may I thank you. OF COURSE YOU WANT TO WRITE THIS FIC. You have such social rules!kink, don't even lie.

Don't forget Derek's tragic backstory! Dead family! Sad things! Wants the pretty Stiles but does not want the pretty Stiles to be taken away! Because that can lead to lots of promises of not going anywhere. :D

 

Cymbalism   
6/22/12

to Queenitsy, me   
OH MY GOD MAKE JACKSON AN OMEGA.

Erm, if you have space/time. 

BUT THINK ABOUT IT. Because he can be his pretty-boy, choosey self and prance around like he owns every fucking place and everyone wants his ass, because they do. And can growl at alpha!Danny "I'm everyone's type," and it would be like OMG YES YOU ACTUALLY ARE.

. . . right?

 

Queenitsy   
6/22/12

to Cymbalism, me   
OH MY GOD OH MY GOD Lielabell YOU MUST DO THAT, YOU MUST.

I mean, if you want to.

JACKSON IS EVERYONE'S TYPE.

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
THIS IS WHY WE ARE FRIENDS. SERIOUSLY, BBIES. I LOVE YOU BOTH LIKE BURNING.

Um, YES! The other alpha is Danny. Who is sweet and lovely and kisses like fire but... isn't Derek and doesn't make Stiles's heart sing. But, sure, he'll do. He'll more than do, because Danny is talking about mating and Derek's never done that. Not even when Stiles has hinted. (PS: guess which part of the conversation Derek freaks out at? DID YOU GUESS THE MATING PART??? :D)

Ahahaha. Yes. I have a social rules!kink like WHOA. And, yes, that's part of why I love this fic and will be writing the hell out of it. 

And, OMG, Derek's tragic backstory... um... I need some reason for Kate to hate Derek's family enough to try to kill them all... OH! Um, maybe she is a beta? (remember, betas are sterile and can't be anyone's mate, but they can get married to either alphas or omegas, but most the time they just stick to other betas because alphas and omegas still need to go through their heats together and that causes pain and jealousy) So... maybe Kate is a beta and was part of some beta separatist movement and seduced Derek because she wanted into his house because the Hales were a prominent family and had a higher number of alphas and omegas in their ranks than most and so she, um, made Derek fall in love with her and then used her connection with him to get the location of their safe house (because of course you would have a safe house for heats where all of the alpha and omega pairs would go to be secure while they are going through their heat craze) and then she locked them all inside somehow and burned it to the ground killing everyone inside. 

(This would work with Derek and Laura living because of not presenting until they are fully mature and would make Kate's seduction even creepier because she seduced someone who was still presenting as child instead of alpha/beta/omega. So they wouldn't be at the heat house and wouldn't die.)

AhAHAHAHAhAHA YES!!!!!!!!!!

JACKSON IS AN OMEGA AND HE HAPPENS TO BE THE OMEGA THAT DEREK IS FAKE-COUTING SO THAT HE HAS A LEGIT REASON TO BE AT THE EVENT THAT DANNY TOOK STILES TO.

And then Derek freaks out and Jackson gets up in Stiles face about playing alphas off of each other and WHY DOES STUPID STILES GET THE ATTENTION OF ALL THE BEST ALPHAS???? WHY??? JACKSON IS SO HOTTER THAN HIM.

Or, you know, something like that.

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
OMG. Ladies.

What if Danny was the wone who Stiles was going through his heats with before? What if Derek saw Stiles out with Danny and they were sitting near to him at some event or something and Derek could hear their converstation and could smell Stiles and just.. wanted him. So he contacts Stiles's matchmaker and sets up a courting-date and then starts courting Stiles awkwardly and Stiles falls for him and they become heat-partners but through it all Danny is still courting him too because Danny really, really likes Stiles. But then Stiles stops saying yes to courting-dates with Danny and being with Derek exclusively until his emotions get all twisted up and then he cuts Derek off and goes back to Danny (who never stopped asking him, btw).

Meanwhile, Danny started courting Jackson while Stiles was going with Derek (because of course Stiles would tell Danny well enough in advance that he was going to pick Derek for his heat partner, which is the polite thing to do, so that Danny isn't left in the lurch). So, yeah. Jackson and Danny are a thing even though Danny is really still interested in Stiles and so Jackson is a bit of twat about it to Stiles, which is why Stiles stops accepting Danny's offers because he knows he's only going to pick Derek and he doesn't want to hurt Jackson. But then when he stops going to with Derek, he goes back to Danny and Jackson is FURIOUS and it's Jackson who contacts Derek (which is TOTALLY TRASHY, but whatever) and tell him about the courting-date event thing and then basically says that they should go together to make Danny and Stiles jealous (which, btw, it does for Stiles but Stiles isn't petty). And, because of the make them jealous thing, Jackson and Derek are close enough to Stiles and Danny to hear Danny tell Stiles that their time apart was enough to show Danny that he wanted more from Stiles than just heat-partners. That he wants to be Stiles mate. 

So then Jackson is RAGING inside because he's in love with Danny and Derek freaks out because he is in love with Stiles. And Derek roars and gets in Danny's face and they have to be seperated by security which... WOW talk about scandale. And they get dragged out. And Stiles is just like "...da fuck just happened??" then suddenly Jackson is up in his face screaming about playing alphas off of each other (which is a terrible, terrible insult) and he tries to get physical with Stiles and is dragged out and Stiles is SUPER embarassed and doesn't want to have anything to do with Derek or Danny because ... what if Jackson was right and he was playing them off of eachother without meaning to? WOE AND ANGST. 

What say you???

 

Cymbalism   
6/22/12

to me, Queenitsy   
I SAY YES.

Even if that's super fucking complicated, holy hell. 

BUT YES YES YES. Especially the part where Jackson is trashy and Stiles is "da fuck. . . ?" Ahahahaha love it.

Your brain is ammaaaaazing. How do you do that so fast?! <33

Who is Stiles's matchmaker??

 

Queenitsy   
6/22/12

to me, Cymbalism   
I LIKE IT. It makes me a little sad for Danny, though, because it seems like he gets embarrassed in public by Derek *and* gets his heart broken by Stiles. Does he actually fall for Jackson or get some other kind of happy ending?

But Jackson is so the sort of trashy gossip-spreader who'd play Derek like that. What a jerk. (I say affectionately. He is my FAVORITE jerk.) 

And ugh, poor Stiles, with no idea what is happening because in no universe can Derek just use his words and POOR DEREK :((( ALWAYS SO SAD :((((

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Queenitsy, Cymbalism   
Ahahahaha. This is going to be another 25k epic isn't it? Because one of those in this fandom wasn't enough. *le sigh*

Anywho. 

Danny: I'm thinking that Danny and Jackson end up together and that, really, Danny's been in love with Jackson all the while and that they were friends when they were kids. The whole reason that Danny was never interested in Jackson was because when they were young Jackson was SO sure he would be an alpha and then when he turned out to be a omega and Danny was an alpha, he didn't even want to talk to Danny any more and Danny was really hurt, but sort of understood because he knew Jackson and so he just... moved on and when they went through their first heat cycle, he didn't even try to court Jackson, because Jackson wasn't talking to him any more. 

And, um, meanwhile Jackson hooked up with Lydia because she was the hottest, richest alpha who was interested in him and, you know, it wasn't love or anything by it was fun. But then... Well, he saw Danny at all those events and he missed Danny so he started, you know, talking to him. And they were just starting to be friends again when the whole thing went down with Derek and Stiles and Danny was sort of freaking out because he had no idea who to pair up with and Jackson was all "...well... we could always hook up, you know, because we are bros. It wouldn't mean anything, but you know, I wouldn't. If you want. As a favor" And Danny was hesitant because he really does like Jackson but Jackson totally played it cool and swore that it was no biggie, just until Danny found someone else. And so they partner up and then Danny is like "well... I guess I should look for someone else" and Jackson's all "... you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, it was fun and we are friends anyways and why not just keep hooking up with each other? I mean, it's a lot of effort and what if they say no to you? Why not just, you know, stick with a sure thing?" Because Jackson is BROKEN and can't admit his feelings. 

Anywho, Jackson is IN LOVE and won't tell Danny and Danny is... Danny really likes Jackson, but he's realistic and so he's not, you know, super pining over Jackson because he's Jackson and he knew what he was getting into with him. But he is ready to settle down and start a family and he really, really likes Stiles and thinks Stiles would be a great mate. Sure, they don't have some grand passion, but they are very compatible and enjoy each others company and would have a very nice life together. 

So yeah. That's how things are and then Jackson freaks out at Stiles and then is all angry at Danny and Danny is all "... You said you didn't want anything more from me, Jackson. Why shouldn't I have asked him to be my mate when you said you didn't want anything more?"

And Jackson is all "I LIED, YOU DICK"

And Danny is like. "...okay. So... you want to be mates then?"

And Jackson sort of screams and launches himself at Danny and there is hot hot hot times against a wall and afterwards they are cuddling and Danny's all "... was that a yes?"

And Jackson blushes and stammers and says "yes"

And there you go. 

(PS: I'm probably not writing any of that. It's going to be hinted at through the rest of the fic, but the sexy times will probably never be written because this fic is going to be through Derek and Stiles POV)

Or maybe just Stiles.... I haven't decided yet. 

 

Queenitsy   
6/22/12

to me, Cymbalism   
WHOLE WORLDS OF YES. (Gotta run, but yes yes yes.)

Sent from my iPhone

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Queenitsy, Cymbalism   
I... Anyone have any ideas about who the matchmaker should be??? I don't want to go with an OC here... but I might have to. 

 

Queenitsy   
6/22/12

to me, Cymbalism   
Finstock?

....probably no.

Sent from my iPhone

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Queenitsy, Cymbalism   
D: He's a bit douchy. Um... I'm going to just make it an OC. Because then they have have a super bit part and I won't have to worry about characterization. 

OMG WHEN WILL I BE ABLE TO GO HOME AND FINISH MY REWRITES AND THEN START ON THIS???? WHEN????

Also, Cymbalism, you want in on the bits of fic I'm going to be sending Queenitsy???

 

Cymbalism   
6/22/12

to me, Queenitsy   
What about Dr. Deaton as the matchmaker? He's all watching over werewolves in canon and doesn't have much canon characterization to speak of . . . 

Sure, send whatever my way!

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
Brilliant. :DDD

Um... plot wise, do I have enough to actually have a fic based on? Or do I need to.. I don't know, come up with more details about the world they live in? 

Like... Stiles is a computer programmer OR a researcher of some type or another (IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT)

Derek is... the only surviving heir to the West Cost Hales or something? (IDEK IDEAS NEEDED HERE TOO)

Danny is totally a computer programmer (maybe this is why he and Stiles get on so well? Maybe they meet through a work related conference or something?)

Jackson is rich and spoiled and an omega whose family is traditional, so he has a sorta-dowry or something that he lives off of? And is a dick about?

Scott is around and in love with Allison, who doesn't go by her real last name because her aunt was the crazy phyco who killed all the West Coast Hales. (There is angst and woe when Stiles starts partnering Derek, but Derek doesn't blame Allison for her aunt's crazy and things are chill)

Lydia and Allison are friend for reasons. OH! Because of Danny and Stiles. Because Danny was partnering with Stiles and sorta friends with Jackson again who was partnering with Lydia and Scott is partnering with Allison (AHAHAHAH. Allison is the alpha and Scott is the omega for REASONS) and so they all hung out a lot together and Lydia and Allison became friends so now they hang out all the time even though Danny and Stiles aren't together and Jackson and Lydia aren't together. (Also, much less hang ups about sex when you HAVE to have it four times a year and HAVE to court/be courted starting no later than two months before your heat... which pretty much translates into nonstop courting until you mate. People mate YOUNG. But no one is fully sexual until they are 17/18, depending on their rate of development) 

Betas have happy, happy lives with none of this random heat shit and all the sex they want without any worry about getting preggers. Personally, I would want to be a beta. I could always adopt if I wanted a kid. *shrugs* 

 

Cymbalism   
6/22/12

to me, Queenitsy   
1\. DUDE, I *am* a beta! Get it, get it?? (Urgh, sorry Queenitsy, bad pun.)

2\. Psshht, what? You mean they have, like, lives and backstories and don't just walk around high-class brothels and swanky bars hitting on each other and talking about sex? 

While I like the idea that Danny and Stiles have something to geek out over, I also think computer programmer Stiles isn't quite right. Shouldn't he be, like, a librarian/library science student or something? (Thus making Derek's interest even more hilarious and improbable.) Because then he can be constantly put-upon in his oh-so Stiles way about how librarians are cool now, okay? and yesheknowshowtouseacomputer, stfu.

Yes to Jackson having a dowry (ahahahahahahaha). He should be a model (like in real life!). Or have an MBA. Also yes omega!Scott and alpha!Allison (more ahahahahahaha). 

Derek . . . crap. Nothing that has to do with people. Or, who knows? Maybe he's great with people and just sucks with Stiles. I like trust-fund baby/heir for him because it puts him on a level Jackson would listen to. Make say his parents were famous actors or something. 

Wow, I totally feel like I'm casting Gossip Girl.

 

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
Ahahahahaha. Yes! Jackson is a model/actor who stares in "independent" adult themed films (read softcore porn) because he does that in canon for seriously. 

And Stiles as a librarian ROCKS. 

Ahahahahaha. Derek is the CEO of some major company. He's made of success and confidence and money. EXCEPT HE CAN'T TALK TO STILES AT ALL. AND NO ONE GETS IT BECAUSE HE'S NORMALLY SO SUAVE. AHAHAHAHAHA. I amuse myself. 

<3333

On Jun 22, 2012 4:55 PM, "Cymbalism" wrote:

Lielabell   
6/22/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
Holy shit, ladies.

So... there was this fic that I read. This brilliant, amazing Omegaverse fic. Best Omegaverse fic I have ever read. And... at the end of it the author left some fairly detailed notes about how her version Omegaverse functions. So... me being me, I asked her if I could use her rules for my fic (Queenitsy, those are the rules I sent you with the weird details about Sherlock). She said yes (provided I give a link to her and credit it her with the world building) and offered to let me see her detailed notes about the world, since she had to edit stuff out due to character limits. I said, "Sure! Give me more details" and she sent me this:

_Biology_

_1) There are women and there are men. There are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas._

_This results in 6 primary gender variations: MaleAlpha, FemaleAlpha, MaleBeta, FemaleBeta, MaleOmega, FemaleOmega._

_Primary because there are also minor percentages of the population that are: Unpresented, Hermaphrodites (both in terms of plumbing). There's also genetic variations such as: XXX, XXY, etc. and all the variations times 3 that that can result in. In "Gordian", Sherlock thinks that he is Unpresented._

_2) Children don’t have an expressed Alpha/Beta/Omega gender. They also smell like children. i.e., non-sexual. Instincts in most adults is to treat people smelling like that as not-sexual beings. This expresses itself slightly differently in Alphas/Omegas versus Betas, as well as men and women, which has to do with how the different genders experience scent regarding heat. But on the whole, no middle/high scent notes = child. More on scent later._

_3) At puberty depending on a number of factors, teenagers present a "gender": Omega (f/mpreg), Alpha (knot), Beta (sterile)._

_What “gender” is Presented at puberty depends on:  
a) how much food is available and number of reproductive people are in the immediate population (pheromones). i.e., biology skews to what can be supported. If there are already plenty of prime of lifecycle reproductively active individuals, then what's needed is support. If there are few, reproductive away.  
b) People have the genetic predisposition to either be Alpha or Beta, or Omega or Beta. By the time Sherlock et al are adults, there are tests to tell what your disposition is, but they weren't available when they were all children. There's also folklore for how to tell. Some of which have a statistically high rate of accuracy. Some of which not so much._

_4) A fairly consistent factor in Omegaverse appears to be that people have scents. Generally attractive ones. Since this verse included heat in combination with scents, it made sense to decide that the Vomeronasal organ for smelling pheromones and sending the signals to do something about it, is/was active in humans. It's currently the subject of debate if humans have a functioning Vomeronasal organ. In this verse, there's no debate. Also, I'm inclined to think people have a better sense of smell.  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vomeronasal_organ_

_Perfume: Since I was going to be talking about scents anyway, perfume seemed the easiest way to talk about those scents. BTW: In this verse, people may perceive those scents differently. Like no person tastes the exact same wine. With both senses and sense memory playing their part._

_Perfume (or so the internet and reading "Perfume: A Murder's Tale" inform me) generally has 3 types of notes: high, middle, low. This universe works the same way.  
a) Children will have a low note, which carries family similarities (it's not exactly the same), but not the middle or high notes.  
b) Middle notes (for consistency, not necessarily how those pheromones would work in a perfume - really no idea) goes with gender. I'll break that down next  
c) Middle and High notes develop at puberty._

_7) Pheromones:  
http://www.youramazingbrain.org/supersenses/pheromones.htm_

_a) Alpha - Alpha-androstenone. Or technically speaking, just plain Androstenone, which either smells like urine, woodsy or floral. Go figure. I went with Androstenone because it's used in a lot of "be irresistible to women" body sprays and in male pigs at least tends to have sows assuming the mating position._

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Androstenone_

_b) Beta - Beta-androstenol  
Okay, so I'll own up. In part, I picked "Beta"-androstenol because it's got Beta in the name.  
Androstenol pheromones are associated with feelings of friendliness and trust.  
Given the biological role that I've assigned Betas here as child care providers/backup, that seemed a logical enough emotion for their natural scent to induce. This (unlike heat) wouldn't override any sort of common sense._

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Androstenol_

_c) Omega - Copulin - There are six types of aliphatic acids, called copulins, which are pheromones secreted in the vagina are associated with sexytime fun and (at least according to a dozen websites trying to sell me perfume - search for "pheromone copulin") can be associated with sexual attractiveness in women. In this verse, when an Omega's scent shifts throughout their cycle, I'm imagining that they're cycling through Copulins with all six being present (and in an increased degree) during heat, which is what triggers Alphas into their heat._

_http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pheromone#Vaginal_Aliphatic_Acids_

_9) Female:Alphas are not women with penises, because. Just because. In a system that has essentially 6 genders, I wanted to write it as 6 genders. Which was fine up to writing Irene and needing to describe how that worked. Well, not needing to, going to. Planning on it because, "Heeeeeelllllo, the Woman." On the way to hell. I ended up with internally stored quasi-tentacle porn with cilla, because I may as well go to hell in style._

_This also presented a problem that doesn't generally happen to me in fiction. What to call Irene's non-penis. Female penis/dick/cock/etc. defeating the point._

_Oh, needlessly complex Omegaverse porn._

_Hopefully, not confusing when I made something up. I went with sōpiōnis, or without the accents sopionis, which is Latin for the really big penis that gets drawn in graffiti. Catullus 37: frontem tabernae sopionibus scribam ("I will draw sopios on the front of the tavern") (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latin_profanity). Irene's sopionis is not conjugated or pierced. I also liked the idea of Irene (the naming of things being a powerful thing) deciding what she's calling parts of her own body. Which leaves it up to the reader as to whether that's the common word or not._

_10) Omegas go into heat based availability of food. Given that one of the more common characteristics of Omegaverse tends to be 100% success for preg, there needed to be a balancing mechanism. Repeated pregnancy/miscarriages due to malnutrition doesn't sound like a successful species wide reproductive method to me. Hunter gatherers in areas with limited resources might only go into heat once every year. If at all, depending on resources._

_11) One True Pair Bondings (OTPB) - Yes, I'm attempting sly humor. Anywho, certain people are going to be more attracted to each other than others based on what their Vomeronasal organ perceives and their Hypothalamus processes as a good match. This has little to do with who would a person would get along with/fall in love with. Basically it was a way to mess with one of the defining characteristics of Omegaverse, bonding. Which here is more about being attracted enough to someone so a better set of candidates is around when heat happens. Oh, and suffering. Because characters should be made to suffer. If, for example, they aren't conveniently OTPBs, or if they are (a la romance novels) and don't like each other at first._

_The opposite also holds true. People, who based on scent, are *not* attracted to each other and cannot get along. Oh, the spats. The wars. The sad, sad conflicts._

_Which brings us to history.  
History_

_The more I think about it, the more interested I am in how this sort of society would work at various points in history. Mind you, I think this a large enough change that their world ought not to be like our world. But, hand wave that._

_1) In it takes a village to raise a child sort of way, in the past Omegas had the babies, Beta’s helped take care of them. Alpha’s faffed off to do whatever. Bonding/marriage is purely cultural._

_As I thought about it, handfasting seems like a good mid-tier step in a society to tie a reproductive couple together for the duration of pregnancy and year one. Beyond that, well, an Omega would be presumed to have a Beta support structure to raise the child to adulthood. Which as I write, I'll qualify to say different cultural groups handle(d) these sort of social roles differently. Let's call that on a society by society basis._

_2) I should mention that something that informed some of my thinking about how these western 1st world characters culturally approach gender comes from the "One-sex" versus "two-sex" ideas of gender discussed in Thomas Laquer's "Making Sex: Body and Gender from the Greeks to Freud". Some descriptions: (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_sex_two_sex_theory, http://www.isis.aust.com/stephan/writings/sexuality/euro.htm)_

_Basically, the ancient Egyptians/Greeks thought of men and women as essentially the same gender, but with female genetalia being an inverted version of male gentitallia. With direct analogues between all body parts. Mind you, in that model, women were seen as a less perfect version of men. As opposed to the two-gender model of two completely different genders, which had its own (differently applied) hierarchies. In the one-sex model, power relationships were "very" important in terms of who screwed who._

_Interestingly, writers like Galen of the one-sex model, thought that a woman had to orgasm in order for a child to result, which lends itself to thinking about world building where the reverse is baked into the tin. There were some very amusing medical texts on how to better conceive children through foreplay._

_Shrugs. One of the fun things about Omegaverse, beyond the porn, is the opportunity to play with entirely constructed genders and the social constructions that might come out of that. And how those constructions might shift over time. Particularly with technological advances._

_3) Some historical questions that remain backbrain undecided:  
a) How would this screw with primogeniture? Would inheritance be decided at puberty, or would they still skew to males and just raise little royalty surrounded by Betas? Which still wouldn't tell them Alpha or Omega.  
b) Eleanor of Aquitaine, bad ass Omega? Richard the Lionheart, bad ass Beta?  
c) Medieval Churches' position on the Virgin Mary, Beta Birth? Omega birth with no heat? Unpresented?  
d) Medieval Europe: Beta Knights? Would it be like being a Knight Templar? I can't imagine an heiress being married to one, because, well, non-reproductive. How does that play into the whole "Court of Love" concept. Or would they be expected to go off to the Church? Father Andreas Capellaneus advising not to fall in love with a Beta Nun, she'll just break your heart.  
e) Chevalier D'Eon, Female Alpha? Male Omega? Beta? An example of transgender?_

_4) In "Stars in a Phrygian Sky", when Irene's guidance counselor tells her that Alpha Women are more common currently, he is and he isn't right._

_The disposition to Alpha or Omega in men and women is genetic. Like anything, some population groups may have a greater concentration of that genetic trait than others. There's nothing inherently about it that would select a person out of reproduction for having that trait. Although, it is genetic how the Hypothalamus supports preference for the pheromones of any of the six genders._

_There are/were societies that culturally skew in a variety of directions for how gender would be handled._

_I'm inclined to think Calvinism in general, and Puritans specifically, had some issues with masculine women and feminine men. The sermon, "Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God," probably went on about it. There was probably also some medieval church issues, but differently applied._

_Think lots of church schisms. Hmmm... the amount of arguing over whether Christ was an Unpresented (the opinion of the Council at Nicea), an Alpha who knocked up Mary Magdalene (the Albigensian heresy!), an Omega knocked up by pick someone (Oh, the heresy!!!), a Beta (Celtic Church), or could assume any gender (some guys in Iceland, who may have combined Christ and Loki for some reason)._

_When Teresa of Avila, or Hildegard of Bingen, wrote essays or music about being Brides of Christ, they were Omegas who'd opted out of reproduction (unusual. I'm inclined to think there were a lot Betas in the church). They were both co-opting the Church's own language, and dealing with their heats in a very religiously ecstatic way._

_5) Gaming the system: The ancient Spartans, who historically engineered their society because they were concerned (among other things) about reproduction rates and the fitness of those children. I'd say, cue 300, but really, there was much in that movie to make me chuckle. And drool._

_Anyway, as historically, children were taken from their mothers at an early age. Divided up by male and female into separate schools and taught pretty much what they were taught. Both boys and girls would be given a restricted diet with food choices picked (somewhat correctly) to ensure that they wouldn't present._

_At the age of 12, the kids would be sent to go live off the land. Still not a lot to eat. If they live through that, at 18, they're sequestered off from reproductive adults and the Beta slaves bring them lots of yummy food to eat. Their bodies go, "Yay, finally." They present as an Alpha or an Omega. They are removed from the unpresented group to go get with reproducing._

_Alpha men were dedicated to Ares. Omega men were dedicated to Eros. Alpha women were dedicated to Athena. Omega women were dedicated to Aphrodite. Alpha men fought in phalanxes (as historically), which required upper body strength. Alpha women were trained in cavalry and archery (lower body strength and aim). The Omega men and women stayed home and were trained to defend home territory. Being a Beta meant no Spartan citizenship, and going to Athens while bitterly training Athenian Alpha and Omega sons in the martial (but not marital) arts. Cue the Peloponnesian wars._

_6) Genetic cul de sacs/Amazons. An Alpha woman can only provide X chromosomes. So, an Alpha woman and an Omega woman would only have girls. Yes, I am aware that I'm writing John's "dad" as a woman. Hopefully, I'll do something with that eventually._

_This also means there really was/is a society of Amazons on the island of Themyscira. Why? Why not._

_7) Betas in the Military or 20th Century History_

_a) Most Omegafic I've read tends to have the military chalk full of Alphas. That makes sense where Alphas are knights, in phalanx, etc., (if Alphas are generally supposed to be the most aggressive gender - again varies by culture)._

_But I couldn't help but think of how in WWI entire villages would join up and be placed in the same unit, and get wiped out. What if WWI not only took out almost a generation of men in Europe, but they were mostly Alphas, because Alphas were supposed to be in the military. They joined up. They died in no man's land._

_b) Because I'm evil this way, the pandemic of 1919, for whatever Doylistic reason you want, primarily took out Alphas and Omegas. As opposed to say, the Black Death, which just killed people, and consistently resulted in a population explosion in the next generation of survivors with masses of kids being reproductive._

_c) The War/Pandemic would put a huge cultural focus in the 20s/30s on repopulating for the Alphas and Omegas who didn't die in the war or the pandemic. (My way of getting at all that, Omegas "must" reproduce trope in the Omegaverse)._

_d) WWII, and they still haven't changed the rules, so once again, high Alpha death toll. After that the rules are changed so, no more than x number of Alphas per unit. Military becomes primarily Beta. Which carries its own messed up implications for "expendable" people. Omegas never were (until I think of some cool historical examples) in the military._

_e) With an emphasis on "go spawn", the main medical push in the post war period would be on therapies to kickstart Beta biology for reproduction. Horrible, painful therapies. Like kick starting a post-menopausal woman's biology. There would be little corresponding research into reproductive control. There were limited (orgs like planned parenthood, etc.) numbers of resources calling for it._

_f) Also, and this would only come up if Sally Donovan got a story, but with the waves of immigration going on in the post war period, there was a rise in Xenophobia regarding who was reproducing with various amounts of racial violence, immigration laws, and post colonial ick._

_g) That gets us to the 70s, and China decides that it has a population problem. So, the primary medical push for birth control is out of Communist China._

_h) Neither Reagan in the US, nor Thatcher in the UK were particularly down with drugs developed by communists. That plus difficulties in getting drugs through government review means that instead of birth control coming in the 70s, it was really the late 90s/early 00s before Omegas could start taking control of their own biology in the US and Britain. Other countries, well, country by country, as you like it._

_i) Societies take awhile to change. Anyway, that's why Planned Parenthood comes up. The after heat pill, is BTW an "Herbal" supplement, which is why it's available earlier. An abortifacient. Haven't decided yet if it contains androstenone. Anyway, It just had to go through, won't kill you, but not does what it says it does requirements._

_j) There are no heat control drugs because if the characters are stuck with being in a universe where their biology takes control of their minds and does not allow them self determination, well that's where they are. Well, there's a diet pill that will do it by blocking the bodies ingestion of certain amino acids, but it's stuck in drug trials, and has nasty side effects._

_8) T.E. Lawrence. Actually, I have nothing much to say in a story sense about Lawrence. I simply know a ridiculous amount about him having read... a lot of biographies. And for that matter quite a bit of his writing. Which is why he gets a mention In "Stars in a Phrygian Sky", the first biography that John reads is "A Prince of Our Disorder" by John Mack. To my mind the best Lawrence bio out there._

_Also, the first story I wrote that had actual sex in it was a "A Dangerous Man" fic._

_9)  
Fake People who are Real Here_

_Aside from the obvious_

_1) "Moll Flanders" is borrowed from the novel by Daniel (not William) Dafoe, as an Omega, baby making and thieving/swindling her way across the globe. So, pretty close to the book._

_2) Jean-Baptiste Grenouille is the scentless main character in "Perfume: A Murderer’s Story."_

_3) The Corinthian is a serial killer/nightmare from Sandman._

 

YOU GUYS. Is that not the best and most detailed world building in the history of freaking ever?????? 

 

Queenitsy   
6/22/12

to me, Cymbalism   
Whoa. I don't think the worldbuilding for my *novel* is that complete.

 

Cymbalism   
6/23/12

to Queenitsy, me   
That's pretty crazy. I think that worldbuilding outline is longer than the fic I'm working on. 

 

Lielabell   
6/23/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
It's super intense. But, it also just represents the state of the UK and I'm going to be writing fic set in California. So I'm going to take liberties with some of her detailed historical notes. I'm mainly just interested in the way the genders work in her world. I have my own ideas about how that influenced how society developed. 

 

Cymbalism   
6/23/12

to me, Queenitsy   
Are you going to bother with the usual alpha/omega knotting business, or are we skipping the scary-shaped penises?

 

Lielabell   
6/23/12

to Cymbalism, Queenitsy   
I... haven't really thought about that part yet. Knotting is a key element in the Omegaverse, so I think I'm going to keep it... but... not play it up? I'm not really going to go full tilt with the porn in this fic. I'm not into the non-con, rape fantasy that is most Omegaverse fic. I'm more into the intricate social interaction side of it.

Because that's the sort of girl I am. The kind that gets off of elaborate courting rituals. 

 

Queenitsy   
6/23/12

to me, Cymbalism   
And that's why we love you.

Sent from my iPhone

 

Cymbalism   
6/23/12

to Queenitsy, me   
Precisely. <3

************

So... my main thought is that sex and love and mating are completely separated in this society. And... it's not totally taboo to have a conversation with your heat-partner about possibly being mates, but once you cross that line, it's pretty much become mates or you stop seeing each other. And, um, mating is for life. So... you don't talk about mating unless you are REALLY serious about spending the rest of your life with someone and have gone through multiple heats with them and want to have a family and....

And I think that Stiles makes moves towards talking to Derek about a potential future for them and Derek shuts him down because he's freaked out and not at all ready to talk about that because he's sure that Stiles will end up leaving him/rejecting him. 

And... I DON'T KNOW. Talking to each other kind of fixes their problems. Which is why I never have either Derek or Stiles communiticating clearly with each other.

And... um... in this Stiles is TOTALLY cool with being loud and vocal and telling Derek that he loves going through his heats with him and...

Am I plotting out a stupid plot here???

*is suddenly insecure* 

*************

I think that Stiles hinting about because... not that he's uncomfortable, but because he doesn't want to pressure Derek so he talks in general terms and then kind of looks at Derek to gauge his reaction. And, um, Derek talks about mating and love and babies and claiming while they are going through heat, but Stiles just thinks that is the heat talking. And Derek thinks that Stiles isn't interested in more, but is just being polite about it and not bringing it up because he enjoys being heat-partners and yeah. 

And maybe... Maybe Stiles does say something about being ready to make the next step and Derek shoots him down HARD because Derek... freaks out? Or... OH! OH! Stiles finally gets up he courage to talk to Derek about being mates, even though it's SO not what is done, and Derek snaps at him that if he WANTED to have that conversation, they would have already. And Stiles is like "... oh. Alright. Um... I'm... I need to go home?" And then he starts to avoid Derek and Derek doesn't know what to do because he didn't want to run Stiles off but he doesn't know how to fix thngs and then Stiles is suddenly going on dates with Danny and talking to Danny about mating and NO. 

Does... that fix things?

**************

And that concludes my notes, boys and girls. Hope you liked 'em

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, if it were finished, would be 40k of complex courtship rituals and pining-- OMG THE PINING-- and angst and misunderstandings. Jackson would be JEALOUS and convince Derek to fake date him because he (Jackson) is in love with Danny and Danny is in love with Stiles and Stiles is angry at Derek (MISUNDERSTANDINGS) so is back with Danny, who, as I mentioned, Jackson is in love with. SO FAKE DATING. That was going to happen. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. Because omegaverse. And then there would be confessions of love and smooches and a happy ending for all (Derek/Stiles, Danny/Jackson, and some Allison/Scott too). 
> 
> But I'm never going to write that fic. Never. So here. Have this snippet and enjoy it for what it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not!Fic: Schroedinger's (Derek's) Penis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088985) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan)




End file.
